Prince Charming-Kyoya
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


I grew up with my stepmother, my father passed away; I am the daughter of an extremely rich oil well founder, but when he passed and the will was never found it all went to my step mother. The only reason I go to Ouran is for my families honor, or so my step-mother says, but I do not have a uniform, but I'm okay those are hideous. I walked down the hall; head down swearing I would not look up, of course by this time being told I'm dirt had taken its toll on me. I walked into my class head down and took my seat, thinking, 'Invisible, I'm not here.' I heard whispers and looked up, noticing three of the guys from the host club looking at me.

One came over and I looked down whispering, "I'm not here, he can't see me, not here!" He laughed lightly and said, "Are you new I haven't seen you around and you aren't wearing the uniform?" I looked up wide eyed, "You see me, oh not good mama will scold me, I have to go!" I jumped up and ran skipping class altogether, I ran down the halls finding a small room and running in I hid in a corner, everyone was in class so I knew I was safe. I ended up falling asleep, in the corner, head on the wall, I was woke a couple hours later to people crowded around me whispering, I rubbed my eyes and heard a guy I think it was a guy squeal, "Oh how cute!" Suddenly I was being swung around and started crying where a tall guy picked me up and sat me on a couch.

I was bawling and was freaking out as someone sat next to me and said, "Calm down please, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, and these are my friends, I slowly stopped crying and looked at the guy from earlier, noticing he was a she. My eyes widened and I asked, "Why do you dress like a guy?" She blinked, and looked around, that is when I noticed the others and screamed as I stood saying to myself, "Oh no mama will kill me, what's the time, oh the time, I'm late." I was about to run out when a very cute guy with glasses said while shutting a book, "I called your mother and she understood." I looked at him wide eyed and said, "Oh no not good you called her?" He nodded looking confused, I held my head and plopped down as I said, "I am going to get the beating of a lifetime when I get home, she usually ignores me but now you had her take note."

I looked up at faces who held sympathy and then at the tall guy and stood getting angry I pointed my finger at him and said, "You're an idiot, you should at least know a person before you start butting in their life, and on top of that the caring act is such a joke, you do things for gain, and I have no clue what your gain was to 'try' and help me, but I'm leaving I'll have to sleep in the garden tonight, thanks a lot!" The whole room was startled and I stomped my foot as I scooted between the twins that were in my class. I walked to the door when my arm was grabbed again and I looked at the blond who said, "I am sorry for Kyoya's actions but you could stay with me, I mean it is the least I can do, sorry didn't catch your name?" I crossed my arms and replied, "Kata, Kata Bahama, and you?"

He bowed deeply causing me to blink as he said, "Tamaki Souh, my dear lady." I just blinked as he took my hand kissing it, and said, "What, are you?" He looked upset and went sulking in a corner then a cute boy grabbed my hand and said, "You wanna eat some cake with me Ka-chan?" I blinked pulling my hand away, "You are all crazy, why are you even talking to an ugly hag like me?" I looked around at the puzzled faces and sighed, "Patronizing bastards, goodbye." I turned but tripped over a toy on the floor, I braced for impact but didn't feel pain just warmth, and a small tingle in my lower abdomen, I opened my eyes and saw Kyoya Ootori, I blinked, once, twice, and someone coughed, that's when I noticed the small blush on his cheeks and got up.

I stood there as he got up and dusted himself off, and watched him push up his glasses I blinked as he looked at me and said, "You should be more careful Kata." I looked at the others who were watching with slightly agape mouths and turned towards the door walking out. I went home and hid in the garden until my step mother was asleep and then snuck in. The next day I was up and out of the house before my mom was up, I walked to school in the pre-dawn hours. I got to the campus and went to the class quickly doing all the work needed, I must have fallen asleep because I was woke being carried by someone.

I looked up and saw none other than Kyoya, he noticed me move and looked down, "Kata, your awake, you do realize today is Saturday no school." I blinked as he put me down and pushed up his glasses, he looked me in the eye and said, "I do wish to apologize for yesterday, I had no clue what you went through; to make it up me and the host club are going to a resort my family runs, would you like to join?" I blinked again and just nodded, "Thanks I guess." He nodded and we started walking in an awkward silence, when we came to the room I had stumbled upon the day before. I was pulled away and squealed, then was pulled out, and threw in a limo. Next thing I knew I was shoved in a dressing room in a tropical oasis, and giving a swimsuit, a small bikini. I looked at it and put it on then slowly came out as some of the guys were having a water gun fight and they all stopped and were staring at me, I grabbed my arm blushing, "Does it look bad?"

Tamaki came over and bowed as he said, "Oh my princess you look marvelous." I flinched and threw him over my shoulder, the twins burts out laughing and both Honey and Mori stood there with their mouths open while Kyoya smirked. Honey ran over and asked, "Ka-chan have you studied at a dojo?" I shook my head and he looked shocked glancing back at Mori, I looked at Kyoya, who came over and said, "Excuse me I would like to speak with Kata alone?" He looked at me while saying this and I followed him as he rambled about a whole lot of things then asked if I would like to join the host club as a helper. I grinned and agreed, jumping up and down clapping my hands.

**Time Skip**

A month flew by and I was suddenly a different person, I had moved in with Honey and Mori and Honey was teaching me martial arts, he claimed I was a natural. Honey calls me a prodigy because I am almost as good as him and it has only been a month, I have gotten extremely close to the host club and even help with ideas now. I am sitting through a meeting as we speak.

I stood slamming my hands on the table as I said, "I got it, how about a sleep party, Kyoya-sama think we could ask the chairman to stay after hours, and have almost a huge slumber party with all the girls, What ya think?" Tamaki stood up really fast ranting about a slumber party and how he was excited, Kyoya just sighed and said, "Well we have no choice do we." I giggled and turned to Honey picked him up and hugged him, "Honey-sama, I can dress you in the bunny jammies I made, you'll look so cut!" He was squealing in giggles and Mori looked distraught, so I handed Honey over and turned to look at the rest, Kyoya was glaring at Honey, when Honeys attention snapped towards the door as he said softly, "Chika-chan came for a visit." I sighed, I had been pulled into the whole family fighting, after Chika fought Honey he would go after me, the only one I didn't fight was Honey himself.

I let Honey go out and followed, Chika saw us both and before he started fighting Honey he pointed at me and said, "Your next Kata!" I sighed and waved at him like I was boerd." I am the first and only girl ever let in the Haninozuka Dojo, Honeys father didn't believe girls could fight until he met me. I watched their fight, gaining new information, and after they were done it was my turn, I smirked and won quickly, Chika sighed. We went in and Haruhi asked, "Where do they get the kunai?" I walked in front of her and put both hands up my sleeves coming out with kunai in-between each finger as I said, "Kunai holder." I lifted my sleeves and showed her pouches on each arm. She looked shocked, "You wear them all the time?" I nodded and said happily, "Honey-sama says it is always good to be parpared.

I waked over and sat next to Chika who was staring at me, "So Chika-sama, we are having a slumber party, and I am dressing Honey-sama up as a bunny, and I have a special outfit in mind, anyway I am sure the girls would love you, wanna come?" I looked at the others in the room who all looked grim and shrugged turning to Chika as he stuttered, "S-s-s-sure, Kata-chan!" I giggled and hugged him, hopping off all excited while everyone else looked shocked. I sat with Honey, although I didn't really like sweets, I loved talking to him, "I am so excited, you should see my gown, see it is a deep blue, and goes to about here see!" I stood showing where the nightgown hit, which was just above the knee.

**The night of the sleepover**

I walked in already in the gown, it was as described and silk with some matching silk booty shorts. I sat at the table the girls had yet to arrive and for some reason the guys were unusually quiet. I sighed standing as girl arrived and slipped out the door, I hadn't realized I was being followed until I was a ways away from everyone and was tapped on the shoulder. I flipped him as it had become habit and fell to my knees as I realized who it was, "Oh Kyoya-sama, are you okay I am sorry!" I was patting him all over making sure he was okay when he burst out laughing and held my cheek as he said, "You are just cute, Kata."

I blushed going wide eyed, "Kyoya-sama?" He smirked as he leaned in, "Yes, Kata-chan?" I went speechless as his lips touched mine, but kissed back, he was an amazing kisser. As we pulled away, and both stood he smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall, into an unused room. As we walked in I gasped a little, it was filled with candles and a full-sized bed in the corner. I walked around and turned when I heard the door shut, Kyoya smiled and sat on the bed as he said, "Kata I think I have fallen for you and well, I guess I am saying I love you!"

I knew I was extremely red but built my courage and sat next to him, "I love you too Kyoya." He smiled and leaned in, as he kissed me it became heated.

**Meanwhile in the other room**

Tamaki and the others were having a good time, until Haruhi looked around and aske,d "Anyone seen Kyoya-semipan?" Then the twins piped up, "Yeah Kata-chan is missing too!" They all went to look for them only to come across a slightly ajared door and when Tamaki peaked in he fell to the floor at what he had seen, Haruhi sighed and peaked in going wide eyed she softly shut the door and looking at the other said, "Um Kyoya-semioan and Kata-chan are busy, I'm sure we will see them um tomorrow, yeah tomorrow!" The twins had glints in their eyes looking at the door, but before they could do anything Haruhi had Mori and Honey help drag them and Tamaki off.

**Normal P.o.v**

I woke up to sunlight coming in the window and realized I wasn't wearing any clothes, I felt the warm arms around me and remembered what had happened the night before, Kyoya said he loved me. I turned softly as to not wake him and just smiled, he looked so peaceful while sleeping. Not long after his eyes, fluttered and I smiled, and he did too and said, "You know Kata I am usually not a morning person but I could learn to be waking up to your beautiful face." I went red and got up taking the covers with me, he watched and chuckled, "You know I have seen all of that, no need to be modest." I felt my blush deepen and got dressed, when I turned Kyoya was dressed as well but with no shirt, I went red again and said, "Um Kyoya-kun the others might be worried, we should um go?"

He thought for a moment, "Very well I guess your right, but we need to talk later is that okay Kata-chan?" I nodded slowly and as he put his shirt on we walked back to the music room only to find all the girls gone and everyone else staring at the door, at us. I went red as Kyoya pulled me to the couch and made me sit on him, it was quite until Tamaki started ait pumping and yelling, "Kyoya yay Kyoya!" He aslo said a whole bunch of French stuff I didn't understand, I just buried my head in Kyoya's chest. He was chuckling as he whispered in my ear, "You should have guessed they would figure it out Kata." I just nuzzled closer but my head popped up when Honey asked rather loudly, "Ka-chan are you going to have a baby?"

I went wide eyed and blushed dark red, looking at Kyoya who had a slight blush, I looked back to Honey who said upset, "I was wondering if you do will he or she replace me?" I chuckled nervously and Haruhi said, "Okay enough leave her alone, I am sure they were prepared, Kyoya-semipan is always prepared right Kyoya-semipan?" I looked at him along with everyone else and he rubbed the back of his head as he said, "I do not like having a decision like this in public." I started freaking as the twins pulled out baby clothes and I was bawling as Kyoya yelled getting mad, "Yes were safe put the damn baby clothes away your upsetting Kata!"

I slowly stopped crying as Kyoya patted my back, he whispered sounding a little hurt, "Would it be so bad, having my baby I mean?" I looked up at him and kissed him as I whispered back, "No not at all it's only I'm 16 and have no way to take care of a baby." He smiled like he knew something I didn't, pulling me off his lap he stood and said to everyone, "Okay so I did some digging, and I found Kata's fathers will." He pulled out a paper and handed it to me, I looked at it wide eyed and it said it was left to me, everything the wells, the house, the money and it had a letter enclosed saying why. I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked up and said, "He left me everything."

Tamaki started jumping around yelling things in French and everyone else started congratulating me, I just smiled grabbed Kyoya and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

We were together from that day on after we both graduated, Kyoya ended up with his fathers company and for some crazy reason tried setting Harhui up with Kyoya, that didn't fly I threw him across a room, Kyoya's father not Kyoya. We were happy and when I turned 21 he proposed and we had three babies, two boys and a girl, Kyoya and I both decided we would devide both business equally between the three, although in the end my youngest a smart girl started her own business, fasion and ended up a lot like both Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru, much to Uncle Tamaki's dismay, but she fell for his and Harhui's oldest boy while one of my boy fell for Kaoru's daughter and one fell for one of Hikaru's twins girls.


End file.
